X4
by Nara Seunghyun
Summary: Beginiah suasana dan penghuni kelas X.4 Konoha High School. /chara: Team 7, 8,10, Gai and Sabaku siblings/


.

.

.

_**NARUTO © **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © **__**Nara Seunghyun**_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, jayus, garing, alay, alur tidak jelas, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Parody (Maybe)_

_Rated: T_

_._

_._

_._

**X.4**

**Jam Kosong**

.

.

.

* * *

"Karena Pak Kakashi berhalangan hadir dan tidak memberikan tugas, saya harap kalian tetap berada di kelas dan tidak keluyuran kemana-mana. Kalau sampai saya melihat diantara kalian ada yang keluar kesana kemari saya tidak segan-segan menghukum kalian semua lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dua puluh kali! Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

Ibu Anko Mitrashi guru yang dicap sebagai guru paling _killer _di Konoha High School meninggalkan kelas X.4. Kelas yang menurut pendapat orang kelas unggulan, patuh, sopan, tidak pernah membuat kegaduhan, dan disiplin ternyata semua hanya gosip belaka. Baru saja Ibu Anko menutup pintu kelas, euforia kegembiraan pecah seketika.

"YEEE, GUE BISA LANJUTIN NONTON 'VIDEO' SEMALEM!" teriak anak mesum pecinta anjing, Kiba Inuzuka dipojok ruangan. "KANKUROU, TEMENIN GUE NONTON YUK!" sambungnya mengajak teman seperbokepnya yang duduk persis di depan meja guru. Bertolah belakang dengan tempat duduk Kiba.

"TUNGGU GUE AMBIL SNACK DULU!" tanpa tahu malu Kankurou mengiyakan ajakan temannya.

Disisi lain, ketua kelas .4 yang terkenal malas seantero sekolah dengan muka ogah-ogahannya bermain _shogi_ dengan Lee.

"Anjing lu Shikamaru. Baru gua dua kali jalan gue udah mati aja," umpat Lee paska kekalahan yang ia dapatkan sangat singkat dalam bermain _shogi. _"Pokoknya gue bakal main terus sampe gue ngalahin lo. Kalau gue udah kalah lebih dari sepuluh kali, baru gue bakal nge-_dance_ di tengah lapangan cuma make sempak," ujarnya percaya diri. Ia sungguh tidak memikirkan dampak apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar nge-_dance_ di tengah lapangan.

Shikamaru –sok- bersikap _stay cool_. Mengingat teman sebangkunya, Temari tengah memperhatikan permainan. Semenjak Temari duduk sebangku dengannya dua minggu yang lalu karena ada perpindahan tempat duduk yang di atur oleh Pak Asuma, kadang ia suka deg-degan sendiri. Ulangan fisika yang biasanya ia mendapat nilai berkisaran 90-100 hanya dengan mengerjakan beberapa menit, kemarin entah angin apa ia harus melakukan remedial. Chouji, sahabatnya saja syok mendengar Shikamaru senasib dengannya. Chouji menyimpulkan Shikamaru terkena _efek pesona kecantikan Temari_ hingga ia lupa daratan. Saking terpesonanya ia beberapa kali kepergok Pak Asuma tengah melirik Temari. Dan sialnya, Pak Asuma mengira Shikamaru tengah mencontek. Jadi, kertas ulangan yang baru diisi lima dari tiga puluh soal harus diambil paksa oleh Pak Asuma. _"Nara, akan kulaporkan ini kepada ayahmu," _ucap Pak Asuma. Mendengar ini Shikamaru hanya cengok. Beberapa anak yang _'mengerti' _ alasan Shikamaru melirik Temari berdeham-deham tidak jelas. Ada yang sok batuk-batuk bahkan ada pula yang celetuk _"Uhuk, keselek meja," "Cinta membutakan semuanya,"_ atau _"Saking terpesona sampe lupa keadaan sekitar,"_ mendengar ini Shikamaru pura-pura cuek walau hati berkata _'Sialan lu pada,' _dan ia beruntung bahwa Temari tidak terlalu peduli.

"Shika, lo belajar _shogi_ dari mana?" tanya Temari tanpa basa-basi. Shikamaru melirik sekilas Temari dan berkata dengan gentlenya. **"Untukmu, aku akan mengajarkanmu secara privat sepulang sekolah nanti,"** Lee yang mendengar ini langsung pingsan tak berdaya (?) Gaara yang kebetulan lewat disamping Shikamaru untuk izin ke toilet mendadak men-_deathglare_nya_._ Paham maksud Gaara, Shikamaru buru-buru menambahkan "Kebetulan kita ada kerja kelompok, sekalian saja gue ajarin lo main shogi," Shikamaru bernafas lega ketika Gaara sudah pergi melaluinya. Temari hanya menanggapi dengan ber'oh' ria.

Lain halnya dengan Ino, Tenten, Shino, dan Chouji. Mereka tengah bergosip ria di depan kelas karena tempat mereka yang berdekatan. Walau Shino terlihat kalem mau diterjang topan atau nggak, ia justru bisa dikatakan partner bigos alias biang gosip Ino. Chouji sekali-kali hanya mendengarkan karena ia larut dalam dunianya sendiri yaitu makan kripik kentang.

"Gue dengar, katanya Pain dan Konan kakak kelas kita, seminggu yang lalu jadian. Dan gosipnya Kak Pain nembak Kak Konan saat rapat OSIS," Ino memulai aksinya sejak tadi pagi mulutnya sudah gatal untuk bergosip.

"Hah yang bener? Pein ketua OSIS yang dikenal preman jalanan karena banyak tindikannya itu?" Tenten menyahut tidak percaya. Memang sih, rumor kedekatan mereka sudah terlihat sejak MOS masuk SMA.

"Iya itu benar," celetuk Chouji. Mata Tenten dan Ino membulat tidak percaya.

"SERIUSAN?" pekik keduanya kompak. Shino membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan mulai ikut-ikutan nimbrung. "Benar, sewaktu gue lewat ruang OSIS buat ngambil absen kelas di ruang BK, gue sempet denger gombalannya Kak Pein malah," perkataan Shino semakin mebuat Ino dan Tenten penasaran. Sementara Chouji masih asik memakan kripik kentangnya.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kalau nggak percaya gue ngerekam kok di hp gue," Shino merogoh ponsel di saku baju seragamnya dan mencari file rekaman gombalan Pain untuk Konan. Dengan sekejap Shino berhasil menemukan dan menunjukkannya kepada Tenten, Ino, dan Chouji –walau dia Cuma ikut-ikutan- dan disambut antusias oleh si bigos.

"Cepet puter tapi jangan keras-keras," Tenten sudah tidak sabar.

Dan Shino menekan tombol play pada layar ponselnya.

_Keadaan kelas sedang sepi dan terdengar Pain tengah berbicara Konan._

"_Konan, lo tau ga, gue tuh ga kuat kalo tiap saat ketemu lo mulu,"_

"_Eh, emang kenapa?"_

"_Gue takut diabetes gue kambuh,"_

"_Lo punya diabetes?"_

"_Iya, gara-gara gue sering liat senyum lo yg manis gue kena diabetes,"_

_Konan terlihat blushing._

"_CIEEEEE~" pengurus OSIS yang mulai ngeceng cengin._

"_Lo tau nggak, makan malam yang paling menakutkan?" Pain memulai aksinya kembali._

"_Makan malam sama Ibu Anko?"_

"_Bukan,"_

"_Terus?"_

"_Makan malam yang menakutkan itu makan malam tanpa elo, Konan,"_

_Konan mulai salah tingkah._

_Sorak sorai mulai terdengar kembali_

"_Hemat pangkal kaya, Rajin pangkal pandai. Kalo lo pangkal apa coba?" Pain masih menggombali konan._

"_Apa Pain?"_

"_Pangkalan hatiku,"_

_Sorakan semakin heboh._

"_Jadi Konan, gimana kalau kita jadi komplotan penjahat?" Pain tetap berusaha._

"_Ngapain?"_

"_Tugas gue nyuri hati lo dan tugas lo nyuri hati gue,"_

_Konan speechless._

"_Udah Pain, langsung aja," teriak Hidan heboh._

_Pain hanya mengacungkan jempolnya._

_Pain mengajak Konan untuk berdiri di depan papan tulis. Kali ini posisi Pain seperti melamar seseorang –bayangin sendiri._

_Pain angkat suara "Konan, manusia itu nggak bisa hidup sendiri. Jadi mau nggak lo menemani kesendirian gue dengan menjadi pacar gue?"_

_Suasana ruang OSIS tidak karuan._

_Sasori dan Deidara berhenti membuat origami. Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung kas OSIS syok mendengar pernyataan cinta Pain untuk Konan dan seketika itu juga uang kas OSIS tak sengaja ia lempar. Kisame dan Itachi yang membuat proposal diam mematung. Zetsu yang tengah melaksanakan hobinya yaitu menyiram tanaman ia tinggalkan. Tobi, yang memang pengurus paling gabut tetap asaik makan lolipop kesukaannya. Hidan selaku perencana semakin berteriak heboh "TERIMA, TERIMA," diikuti pengurus OSIS lain._

"_Eh," Konan celingak-celingukan tidak jelas._

"_Jadi?"_

_Ruang OSIS hening seketika selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik._

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

"_Aku terima,"_

_Yak, terjadilah perang dunia III di ruang OSIS Konoha High School._

Video Pain menggombali a.k.a menembak Konan pun selesai. Shino kembali memasukkan ponselnya di dalam saku.

"So sweet," itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Tenten dan Ino. Chouji masih memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Nggak nyangka gue, muka preman jalanan pas nembak cewek sweet banget," Ino masih berkomentar.

"Setuju. Kalo ada yang nembak gue kayak gitu gue seneng bukan kepalang kali yak," Tenten mengiyakan.

Dan Ino masih melancarkan gosip-gosip terpanas di Konoha High School.

Kali ini kita berpindah ke Sai, Hinata, Gaara. Trio otaku yang pandai menggambar. Anime favorit ketiganya adalah "Narto". Sai yang memang nyatanya pandai menggambar sudah membuat sekitar 3 sketsa dari tokoh anime Narto. Hinata belum terlalu lancar karena ia baru tertarik menggambar manga saat kelas 3 SMP. Gaara tak kalah jago dengan Sai.

Di kelompok ini memang sedikit suram dikarenakan karakter mereka bisa dibilang sangat berbeda.

Gaara dengan tampang juteknya masih asyik menggambar. Hanya berbicara jika ada yang mengajaknya. Sai, terkadang dibilang mayat gila. Selain warna kulitnya yang pucat seperti mayat, ia dibilang gila karena suka senyum sendiri. Mau suka atau duka tetap tersenyum. Hinata terkadang merasa khawatir akan kejiwaan salah satu temannya ini.

Hinata yang pemalu ini hanya diam saja.

"Hinata, apa yang kau gambar?" Sai memecahkan gelas (?)

"A-aku g-gambar Narto," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Sudah kuduga," Gaara menyahut. Tumben-tumbennya ia bicara.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

"Karena tokoh ini sedikit mirip dengan Naruto. Apa aku benar Hinata?" Sai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Dan mereka pun tertawa secukupnya (?).

Mari kita pindah ke tiga pentolan kelas .4. Bahkan satu angkatan.

Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura.

"Neji hebat ya. Belum genap satu semester sekolah disini udah diutus ke Kiri buat ikut olimpiade fisika," komentar Sakura. Matanya menatap layar ponsel dan jari tangannya bergerak vertikal di atas layar ponsel _touch screen_ milikinya.

"Gue denger Shion anak kelas XI aja iri sama kepinteran dia," sahut Naruto. "Neji itu udah pinter, cakep, baik lagi. Nggak kayak anak yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam," sambungnya menyindir rival abadinya.

"O aja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Malah ada yang bilang Neji naksir Kak Shion," imbuh Naruto. Mulai tercium bau-bau gosip. "Apa iya? Kata gue nggak loh. Gue sempet nge-stalk twitter sama si Neji," ujar Sakura. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel miliknya.

"Gue juga sependapat sama Sakura. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu dia sempet curhat ke gue soal cewek," Sasuke meyakinkan. Mendengar ini, Naruto dan Sakura bersiap-siap mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kalian santai dulu. Biar gue cerita. Dia bilang cerita ini boleh dikasih tau ke kalian. Tapi gue harap kalian jangan comel," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan. Terkadang ia cukup wanti-wanti. Takut-takut Sakura atau Naruto keceplosan bicara. Walau yang patut dicurigai adalah Naruto. Karena Sakura bisa diandalkan.

"Santai aja Sasuke, kapan sih gue bocorin rahasia yang lo kasih?" ucap Naruto inosen.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

**Flashback 1 bulan yang lalu**

"Sas, lo kenapa sih? Muka lo pucet banget," ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Emang muka gue kayak gini," Sasuke menanggapi Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"Tapi, ini gak kayak biasanya. Dari lo masuk sekolah tadi pagi lo keliatan lesu," Sakura masih tidak percaya. "Apa mau gue anterin ke UKS aja?" lanjutnya.

"Gak usah. _I'm fine_," tolak Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah. Sakura semakin yakin kalau Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan.

Sakura masih memaksa Sasuke untuk diantar ke UKS namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Naruto yang kebetulan melihat adegan Sakura dan Sasuke dari depan pintu setelah jajan dari kantin, dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura yang berdiri membelakangi Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Bujubunengkesambergeledek," latah Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto bersikap cuek-cuek saja karena sudah kebal dengan latahan Sakura.

"Kenapa sih? Sak, Sas?" Naruto kebingungan. "Gini, menurut gue Sasuke tuh sakit. Tapi dia batu banget bilang nggak kenapa-napa," jelas Sakura.

"Yailah Sak, lagian 'kan lu udah dibilangin ama dokter supaya istirahat di rumah. Dasar bolot," entah Naruto bermaksud menasehati atau mengejek.

Dan sekarang gantian Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Heh? Kok lo tau kemaren Sasuke ke dokter?" ucap Sakura.

"Gue nggak ke-" Sasuke mencoba menjawab namun perkataannya keburu disela Naruto.

"Sasuke nggak cerita ke lo? Sak, dia tuh kena muntaber gara-gara keracunan makanan yang dia beli dipinggir jalan lusa kemaren. Ibunya aja bilang Sasuke hampir dua puluh kali bolak balik buang aer. Sepulang dari dokter aja dia kecepirit," tanpa dosa Naruto sudah menyebar aib sahabatnya sendiri.

Begonya Naruto adalah, ia tidak sada kalau kelas mendadak sepi karena ceritanya.

Sakura hanya cengok dibuatnya. Sasuke yang dikenal pangeran es bisa kena muntaber. Kecepirit di jalan pula.

Alhasil, Sasuke mules-mules aibnya sudah disebar secara cuma-cuma oleh Naruto. Ia pun segera berlari menuju ke toilet.

"SAS, KAMBUH LAGI?" teriak Naruto masih tidak sadar bahwa ceritanya tadi mengundang gelak tawa satu kelas.

Gosip memang cepat meluas, sepulang sekolah pada hari yang sama satu angkatan sudah tau kalau Sasuke itu kecepirit. Bukan kena muntaber.

Klub majalah sekolah pun satu minggu kemudian nekat mempublikasikan cerita Sasuke kecepirit di jalan yang tentunya diceritakan oleh Naruto langsung dengan iming-iming akan ditraktir di Ichiraku Ramen selama satu minggu penuh.

Kira-kira seperti ini isinya:

_Sasuke, idola sekolah bisa kecepirit!_

_Minggu, 8 September 20XX, Naruto Uzumaki (16) menceritakan bahwa sahabat kecilnya Sasuke Uchiha atau yang dijuluki 'chikkenbutt' atau 'pangeran es' kecepirit paska pulang berobat dari rumah sakit dibilangan Konoha City. Naruto mengungkapkan penyebab ini berasal karena ia keracunan makanan pedagang kaki lima yang ia beli disekitar sekolah. Saat tim menanyakan langsung kejadian ini kepada pihak yang bersangkutan, Sasuke menolak keras bahwa ia tidak kecepirit. Naruto tetap bersikeras bahwa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar cerita ini dari ibunya sendiri karena ibunya sempat bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit di Apotek K-Green. Sementara ini, berita mengenai kasus Sasuke kecepirit masih menjadi topik hangat untuk dibicarakan._

**End of Flashback**

Setiap Sasuke mengingat kejadiania rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Gue harap lo bener Nar. Jadi gue langsung ke intinya aja. Neji lagi naksir sama cewek di angkatan kita. Orangnya cukup tomboy dan ia bilang rambutnya itu berwarna gelap. Dia nggak bilang secara mendetail sih. Waktu gue tanya 'sekelas ama kita?' dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Dia berharap supaya gue bisa bantu dia lebih dekat sama tuh cewek. Begonya adalah, gimana gue bisa bantu kalo Neji nggak ngasih tau siapa nama ceweknya. Emang bala tuh anak," cerita Sasuke.

"Menurut gue orangnya ada di sekitar kita. Gue sempet nge stalk Neji. Ini buktinya," Sakura memperlihatkan profil milik Neji.

**Neji Hyuuga ** Neji_Hyuuga

Konoha

_Life is never flat._

_ /Neji_Hyuuga_

**542 Answer 321 likes 0 gift**

**Siapa?**

Dia tomboy, warna rambutnya gelap. Suka olahraga

**Insial**

Jumlah panggilannya 6 huruf

**Udah lama temenan atau engga?**

Udah dari sd

**Siapa? Kakak kelas atau seangkatan?**

Seangkatan

**Naksir sama cewek ga?**

Iya ada kok

"Gue berani taruhan pasti Tenten," kata Naruto yakin. "Keliatan banget tau, Tenten sama Neji kan deket banget. Waktu Neji dikatain dia melakukan pelecehan seksual sama anak-anak gara-gara nggal sengaja nyentuh dada Tenten mukanya merah," Naruto memberikan salah satu bukti.

"Gue juga sempet mikir gitu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia bakal ngaku juga," ujar Sasuke bijak.

"Andaikan yang bener disukain Neji itu Tenten, kalo pun Neji nembak Tenten pasti diterima. Soalnya tiap gue liat Tenten jalan bareng Neji dia keliatan bahagia banget," jelas Sakura.

"Sasuke, lo punya ?" Naruto seketika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lo nggak punya? Gue sama Naruto aja ada," kata Sakura. "Kalau mau follow aja HSakuraa dama Naruzumaki ," Sakura menawarkan.

"Gue nggak punya gimana mau follow kalian," komen Sasuke masuk akal.

"Buat dong Sasuke. Lumayan kalo ada fans lo yang nanya kan enak bisa pake anon. Gue yakin lo pasti banyak yang nanya. Gue aja udah nyampe tiga ratus lebih yang nanya," Naruto mencoba menghasut yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil kalau Sasuke bakal buat.

"Bener Sas, mending lo buat. Malah menurut gua kadang asikan dibanding twitter. Ngestalk orang lebih gampang," Sakura menyutujui pernyataan Naruto.

"Males," tanggap Sasuke cuek bebek.

"Buat aja. Masa cowok populer di sekolah nggak punya ? Malu lah. Kakak lu aja punya. Apa mau lo disaingin ama kakak lu?" Naruto mencoba menghasut lebih jauh.

"Bener tuh, Kak Itachi baik lagi kalo jawab pertanyaan," Sakura semakin berusaha menjerumuskan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mulai mengucapkan kata andalan.

"Hetdah ini orang, tinggal buat aja rempong amat," ejek Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir. Ada benernya juga sih yang dibilang Sakura sama Naruto. Sekali-kali ngelayanin fans bukan masalah.

"Nanti kalo sempet gue bikin," Sasuke memutuskan.

"Yos, itu baru sahabat gue," kata Naruto sok asik.

Baru saja Naruto bercanda dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ketua kelas berteriak

"LIMA MENIT LAGI BEL DAN SETELAH INI PELAJARAN IBU ANKO!" perintah Shikmaru.

"KALO BISA SIAP-SIAP DARI SEKARANG DARI PADA NILAI KITA DIMINES GARA-GARA KELAS BERANTAKAN!" perintah Shikmaru.

Dan secepat kilat anak-anak rusuh bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

_._

_._

_._

_FIN/TBC_

.

.

.

**(A/N)**

Aloha, author yang masih amatiran ngepublish fic baru dari fandom Naruto. Berhubung ini fic pertama dari fandom ini, author harap kalian suka^^

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kegiatan yang dilakuin anak satu kelas kalo pelajaran lagi kosong. Ada yg gambar, ngegosip, main kartu, sampai anak cowok yg nonton 'begituan' pun juga ada-_-

Kalo author lebih kayak Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Kalo ngerumpi itu random. Bisa dari ngegosip, ngeghibah, ngomongin makanan, dll.

Untuk anime "Narto" author terinspirasi dari sketsa di trans tv. Menurut saya itu koplak. Judul X.4 juga terinspirasi dari kelas saya^^

Untuk fin/tbc author masih bingung, fic ini mau digimanain. Pada setuju dilanjutin atau enggak. Kalo dilanjutin ceritanya juga tidak berlanjut kayak sinetron. Satu episode beda tema. Kalo sekarang author nyeritain tentang jam kosong, bisa aja next chap author nyeritain tentang festival olahraga.

Jadi ini terserah readers, mau lanjut atau engga^^

Author mohon maaf kalo cerita ini jayus, garing, gaje dsb

Oh, iya tolong review nya ya...


End file.
